


sweet tooth

by 6yoongi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6yoongi/pseuds/6yoongi
Summary: its summer and dan cant handle the heat or the anxiety that a cute worker at an ice cream parlor gives him.





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> please dont bully me i wrote this on a whim and i havent written any fan fiction since like two years ago ! lapslock and unbetaed ... also i dont know how to format on my phone

it was a warm day in london and it just happened to be the day that dan left his apartment. his dark clothes and lack of athleticism didnt agree with the sunny skies, causing dan to feel like he was sweating literal buckets. the moment his curls began to plaster themselves to his forehead was when he just happened to catch an ice cream parlor in the corner of his vision.  
a gust of cold air hit dan as he walked in, causing him to immediately become too clammy to be comfortable. small hints of goosebumps appeared on his arms but he still awkwardly shuffled to the display of various ice cream flavors.  
"would you like to try anything?" dans head snapped up. oh fuck. hes so beautiful. raven hair graced his head and somehow complimented his porcelain skin, kind eyes looking towards dan as he waited for a response.  
"oh uhh..." dan quickly scanned the names of each flavor so that it seemed like he wasnt just gawking, "cockies and cream please."  
the empty ice cream parlor went silent despite it being filled with only the two boys. wait fuck shit should i say something about what i said wait shit what did i just do i just said cock to this pretty boy and im already anx- the other boy began to burst into a fit of giggles, progressing into contagious laughter. and dan began to laugh too, greatful because the pretty boy in front of him didnt give him a dirty look for his blundering mistake.  
"can i rephrase?" dan stated once the duos laughter died down. "cookies and cream please." dans eyes drifted as the other boy smiled and nodded, noticing his nametag stating phil with a little smiley face next to it. could he get any cuter? dan thanked phil as he handed over a small spoon of said ice cream and nodded as he enjoyed it.  
"could i get one scoop in a waffle cone please?" dan asked as he placed the used spoon in the small bin by the register. dan stared as phil began to dig into the ice cream, focusing on his hands. his hands were just as pale as his face, tinges of pink gracing his knuckles due to the cold the freezer. hell, even his hands were attractive.  
dan broke out of his trance as phil begins to hand said ice cream out to dan. a small "thank you" leaves his mouth as the two walk over to the cash register. "£1.50 is your total," phil states as he taps the keys of the register. dan tries to fumble with his wallet with one hand, almost dropping his ice cream in the process.  
"please save me from dropping this god forsaken ice cream before ive even paid for it," dan begs, handing the cone back over to phil. dan pays for the ice cream and takes it and a receipt back, grinning and thanking phil as he walks back out to a slightly cloudy sky.  
dan finishes his ice cream as he walks back home, scanning the receipt out of boredom. dan distictly remembers eating two scoops of ice cream, but was only charged for one.  
dan blushes at the thought of phil giving him an extra scoop, was that considered flirting? dan looks a little closer at the receipt and notices a phone number jotted down with a little winky face next to it. maybe its time for dan to develop a sweet tooth.


End file.
